


Soft Mornings

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Just a short little fic about soft morning sex with Obi-wan, because who doesn't want that?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Soft Mornings

A wonderful warmth was the first thing you noticed as you woke. It surrounded you and held you tight. The room was quiet, except for the even breathing of your companion. You did dare move. You didn’t want to wake him just yet. For now, you were content to lay in his arms. You didn’t know how long you laid there before allowing your eyes to flutter open. Sunlight filtered through the windows-- a warm glow cast onto every surface. You turned your attention to the man next to you. Obi-wan looked so peaceful, so handsome. It wasn’t often that you woke up before him. Slowly and careful not to wake him, you ran your finger through his sandy coloured hair. It caught the sun in a way you could only describe as perfect. However, you could describe all of him as perfect. Your fingers moved from his hair to trace the line of his jaw. He was beautiful, every single part of him. Your hand moved idly down to his bare chest as you admired your lover. Your eyes looked over every inch of bare skin, careful to take in every feature possible. You would treasure this moment; you didn’t know when you’d have another. The war had made everything so uncertain, and there was no end in sight. 

“G’morning,” Obi-wan slurred out sleepily; the words heavily accented. His accent was always thicker when he first woke up. You cupped his cheek in your hand and gingerly ran your thumb along the ridge of his cheekbone. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” “No.” His accent was already fading back to normal. You laid there in silence for a while after that; his brilliant blue eyes and pleasant smile held your mind hostage. You could have laid there, staring at him for the rest of time itself. Your mind didn’t wander to other topics as it often did in complete silence. At that moment, there was only him. When he propped himself up into a half-sitting position, your eyes followed. You watched as he tried to tame his messy locks but only made it worse. You couldn’t help but giggle quietly. “I’ve made a mess of it, haven’t I?” He asked, looking down at your still laying form. You pushed yourself up next to him and smoothed down the stray hairs. “Doesn’t help that it was already a mess,” you laughed. 

“I suppose it doesn’t.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “what would I do without you?” 

“Have the worst bed-head in the galaxy, obviously.” 

He chuckled at your teasing remark. “Obviously.” Your eyes locked once more; his gaze tender. You could feel the atmosphere in the room shift. The teasing air was gone, and in its place, a love that words could not adequately express. You and Obi-wan moved towards each other, your lips meeting softly in the middle. His lips danced against yours. “I love you.” It was nothing more than a whisper in between kisses. 

“I love you too.” Your reply was just as quiet. 

A large hand held the side of your head, the fingers weaving themselves into your hair. Your hands slid up along the plane of his chest before resting on his shoulders. Even as the kiss began to grow needy, it was never rough. Even when Obi-wan pulled your body against his, it was a gentle act. He held you close as you kissed, one hand massaging small circles into your back and the other still delicately cupping your face. One of your hands slipped from his shoulder, determined to touch as much as possible. You ran your fingers along the dips and ridges of his shoulders and arms. You smoothed your palm down his chest before ghosting over the scars that littered his abdomen. You felt a hum of approval against your lips as your fingers followed the line of his hip before stopping at his waistband. You tugged at it, encouraging him to take it off. He did, and moments later, he was pulling your night clothes off as well. Once you were both bare, Obi-wan positioned himself on top of you. Your need for him had been growing since the first kiss, but in this position, it increased tenfold. His gaze was intense and clouded with lust. His hair hung down to frame his face and tickle yours. What truly drove you crazy was the feeling of his erection pressed against your stomach. There was something about knowing he needed you just as badly. 

His lips met yours once again but did not linger long before kissing a line down your neck. The kisses continued past your collar bone and stopped just shy of your right nipple. He placed a light kiss on both before his mouth continued its journey down your body. His hands, however, weren’t ready to leave your chest alone. They massaged your breast, gently squeezing and pulling. Each kiss down your body drew a little gasp from your lips. A gentle nudge was all the instruction you need to open your legs. As Obi-wan settled between them, he placed a light kiss on each thigh before focusing his attention where you required it. With a flick of his tongue, the moans began to tumble from your open mouth. He didn’t bother with any teasing as he often did. He went straight to work, alternating between licking and sucking. Almost instinctively, your hand shot into his hair. Light tugs brought the most delicious moans from the man, and the way they vibrated through your sex was definitely a plus. With each passing second, you felt your arousal grow. You could feel the telltale signs of an orgasm building. “Keeping going,” you moaned.

Your lover’s only response was to double his efforts, pushing you closer to your impending orgasm. You felt a finger slip into you and expertly curl against your g-spot in rhythm with Obi-wan’s tongue. An intense wave of please rushed over you all at once. Your grip on his hair tightened as you rode out your climax. The world grew fuzzy and distant as you came. Moments later, after your breathing had returned to normal and you could see clearly again, Obi-wan was on his knees and wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. You propped yourself on your elbows, ready to trade places; you were very eager to return the favour. 

A strong hand on your chest pushed you back onto the bed. “Stay there.” You relaxed and watched as Obi-wan lined his throbbing erection with your entrance. He pushed into you slowly and groaned in, please. “Fuck.” The word was as slow and drawn out as his movements. When he was fully inside you, he went still. It was less to give you time to adjust and more to admire just how sexy you looked at the moment. Your lust-filled eyes and needy expression was a sight to behold, and he didn’t intend to look away for a second. His thrusts remained slow and measured as he began to move again, his eyes never leaving yours. He had learned to read you very well over the years; just as you were about to beg him to go faster, his pace increased. Your hand reached down to play with your still sensitive clit. It didn’t take long until your moans once again reached a crescendo, and your walls were fluttering against Obi-wan’s member. As you came down from your high, his trust grew faster, signalling his pwn orgasm was near. Moments later, Obi-wan was pulling out of you and replacing your sex with his hand. His breathing was fast, and his forehead glistened with sweat as he came on your stomach. You felt lines of warmth where his seed had landed. “That was wonderful,” breathed out Obi-wan as he brushed his hair out of his face. 

“Definitely,” you giggled. You looked down at the mess on your stomach and then to the closet. You needed to clean yourself before it dried. 

Obi-wan noticed your predicament. “Let me grab you a towel, dear.” He placed a sweet kiss on your lips before pushing himself out of bed. You watched him rummage around the closed for a moment before tossing a towel to you. Working quickly, you cleaned yourself. Obi-wan took the towel and tossed it in the hamper before crawling into bed next to you. His arm slipped around your shoulder and pulled you against his chest. “Now, what should we do for breakfast?”


End file.
